The Winter Ball
Formally known as the 4chan Winter Ball, it is a massive cross-board event involving the Board-tans that takes place annually. Discussion about the ball will begin as early as October with the exact date of the event being left ambiguous (no one can coordinate that well) with discussion concluding usually around New Years. It is largely an event that generates massive amounts of drama as the board-tans have to find dates. Almost equally massive is the sheer amount of OC that follows in its wake. History The Winter Ball has existed in some capacity since 2011, but it was small, not widely participated in by most boards, and there are no archives for it. During this time it was also known as prom on occasion. /sp/ was the board who started it with the ball being an extension of the winter 4chan Cup tournament. 2011/12 dates: */a/ went with /sp/ */co/ went with /ck/ */u/ went with /c/ */g/ went with /toy/ */tg/ went with /d/, /x/, and /s/ */r9k/ went with /adv/ */b/ went with /soc/ */lit/ went with /mu/ */diy/ went with /o/ */fa/ went with /fit/ */an/ went with /k/ The 2012 Prom During July of 2012 /m/-tan went through a massive and drastic redesign giving the board a stable board-tan for the first time. After the design was settled upon and named /m/usashi, he went to ask /toy/ (Tori version) to the prom. After Danbeard shooed him away, /m/usashi used his signature move, Colony Drop, to ask Tori to the prom. They've been sweethearts ever since. 2014's Ball 2014 is the year the Winter Ball really took off. The amount and quality of OC produced during the event was overwhelming. The event this time was mostly dominated by /v/ and /pol/ getting in an explosive fight over who would be /x/'s date. Many comics and bans followed. /pol/ was uninterested until /lgbt/ tried to forcefully pair themselves with /pol/. /pol/ users became disgusted with this and tried asking /int/, their long time usual pairing. She initially accepted, but then rejected /pol/'s invitation; /pol/ then attempted to steal /v/'s date: /x/. During this time /pol/ tried to force /v/ to pair up with /e/, but /v/ wasn't having any of that. /pol/ then tried to get with /biz/, but /biz/ did not have a board-tan at the time and /pol/ tried to make their board-tan into some kind of Bayonetta knock off, this also failed. On /x/, a skeleton appeared and challenged both /v/ and /pol/ to an OC contest with whoever produced the most /x/ content getting to take /x/ to the Winter Ball. This actually did result in a huge surge of OC, but then things went bad fast as the ball approached. After the ball was over, the skeleton was unmasked and revealed to be /vr/ playing a prank on both of them. /pol/ and /v/ were not the only major sources of OC that year. /tg/ was having a hard time finding a date and asked /d/, but was rejected because of all the crap he had been saying about /d/ (he had been trying to force /d/ into a monogamous relationship with him for some time prior). /d/ ended up going with /mlp/ almost out of spite and /tg/ was asked by /vp/ (Vanille) to the ball. Despite the circumstances, /d/ and /mlp/ really hit it off due to /mlp/'s deep seated desire for any sort of company and willingness to go along with whatever /d/ wanted to do, and enjoying it. /tg/ and /vp/ also hit it off really well due to their shared interest in games, Viol was also there. /co/ and /ck/ attended and threw pies at everyone in revenge over attempts to break them up. Can't break the /cock/. 2014 dates: */cgl/ went with /u/ and /c/ */co/ went with /ck/ */m/ went with /toy/ *s4s went with r9k */hm/ went with /asp/ who thought it was an invite to a fight and beat up a lot of people */d/ went with /mlp/ */tg/ went with /vp/ 2015's Ball The 2015 Winter Ball was more subdued than the previous year due to burn out and backlash over how much autism spilled over into unrelated threads from the previous year. /v/ did not want to participate in protest over what happened last time. /mlp/ once again asked /d/ to the ball and /d/ accepted. Much porn followed as the two engaged in many pre-ball activities. After several years of trying, /cgl/ was finally able to get /fa/ to agree to be her date. It was terrible at first when they tried to design outfits for each other, then they ditched that and started trash talking everyone else. They actually had a good time despite neither wanting to remember anything about the outfits they saw. /mu/ managed to ask /out/ to the ball without /k/ killing him. They started trying to date and it seemed to work, then they trashed /trv/'s house while he was away and had to go hide innawoods. s4s ended up going with /int/ which began their relationship much to the delight of /u/. /d/ and /tg/ came to amicable terms again. /vp/ started to get more possessive of /tg/. 2015 dates: */mu/ went with /out/ */fa/ went with /cgl/ */d/ went with /mlp/ */m/ went with /toy/ */co/ went with /ck/ */cm/ went with /fit/ */int/ went with s4s */tg/ went with /vp/ */k/ went with /an/ */c/ went with /jp/ and /pol/ 2016's Ball The 2016 Winter Ball was dominated by a car race instigated by /pol/ and /o/. /o/ had recently re-imagined their board-tan into WAT-tan and was eager to give her a test run. The two bonded over dank memes. During this year /m/usashi was mysteriously absent and Emi Otonari acted as a stand in for him. No one is quite sure where she came from, but she and /int/ joined forces to enter the big race. /int/ and s4s's relationship had gotten more serious from the previous year, but they decided to go with different people to keep things interesting. s4s went with both /c/ and /jp/ to the ball as a group of friends. This year r9k was desperate for a date and tried to go with /int/ who was initially receptive, but only because of poor communication. /v/ and /pol/ tried to help and made things worse leading into r9k going insane and preaching about a "beta uprising". r9k pretty much burned every bridge he had during this time. /x/ had asked /d/ to the ball and /d/ accepted, /mlp/ was left unsure where it left her since she and /x/ had a bad history due to /mlp/ stealing /x/'s socks on more than one occasion. /d/ also had issues with trying to pick out something to wear since she couldn't just wear what she wore last year (/fa/ would never shut up about it) and decided on a costume made out of slime with the intention of using it for purposes most deviant. /mlp/ went to the ball with /d/ and /x/, but after that was mostly left to her own devices as /d/ isn't the type to maintain a monogamous relationship. /toy/ ended up joining them because of /m/usashi's absence. The /u/ twins managed to convince /cgl/ to go with them and pretty much treated her like a pet while /cgl/ kept claiming to not be gay. They were able to pacify her after dropping cake on her dress by promising to buy her a lot more outfits. As for the race: /d/, /x/, and /mlp/ entered riding in one of /toy/'s abomination forms. /tg/, /vp/, and /his/ entered in a chariot of ork design pulled by pokemon. /pol/ and /o/ entered with a supped up car. Emi Otonari and /int/ entered with a car/mech hybrid. /k/ and /an/ entered with a jeep. /wsr/ and /aco/ entered on /wsr/'s flying spoon. /c/ and s4s entered on bicycle (/jp/ was smart enough to not participate). /fit/ and /cm/ entered with /fit/ running while carrying /cm/. And r9k entered on his own with no vehicle. The race ended in a huge car pileup of untold destruction with no clear winner. /vr/ met up with /out/ innawoods and they spent some time camping without actually attending the ball. They met up with the rest after witnessing the massive car crash. 2016 dates: */pol/ went with /o/ */d/ went with /x/, /toy/ and /mlp/ */tg/ went with /vp/ and /his/ */co/ went with /ck/ */m/ (Emi Otonari) went with /int/ *s4s went with /c/ and /jp/ */qa/ went with /trash/ */qst/ went with /cm/ */aco/ went with /wsr/ */a/ went with /g/ */cgl/ went with /u/ 2017's Ball Discussion began as usual sometime in late October. /pol/ was debating whether to go with /mlp/ (who they found they had good chemistry with when their boards were merged during April Fool's earlier that year) or /o/ (due to the dank memes of the previous year), a threesome was also being considered. /qst/ had attempted to ask /tg/ for advice on the event and was told to fuck off, leading to him asking /d/ for advice and was encouraged to ask /i/ who more-or-less accepted his invitation. /d/ meanwhile was debating on taking either /aco/ (in an attempt to lessen tensions/possible hate-fucking) or /co/lette (a possibility made available due to Emi Otonari's inclusion, a board OC, during the previous year). However a header message stating that all meta conversation belongs on /qa/ put a damper on all Winter Ball plans and soon threads about it across almost all boards were being deleted. With anons unwilling to go to or unaware of /trash/ being host to the Winter Ball, the event was all but called off. This was interpreted as /qa/ finally going insane and becoming the no fun allowed police. /qst/ and /i/, however, were recruited by Deelette and mounted a snowball war upon an ice tower; this became known as the Winter (Snow) Ball Fight: 2017 and was the only truly notable event of the year. 2018's Ball Chatter about the Winter Ball began very late, too late to really do anything. The previous year being a blowout discouraged discussion entirely. However, a few notable things did happen. /bant/ asked /f/ to the ball and /f/ accepted leading to the most new art /f/ had gotten in years, though /f/ began to regret the decision being unable to understand modern day memes. /toy/ (Tori version) declared there must be Secret Santas and so donned a dinosaur costume to give out gunpla to all and beatings to those who would disrespect toys in front of her. /tg/ also donned his Santa suit to secretly give gifts to his younger brother /qst/. He also worked as a mall Santa where he met various OC children of other board-tans such as Vivian James, /cock/, and Deelette. /pol/ was also forced to be a Santa and burdened with the attention of children. Category:Board-tans Category:Events